


I'll Be The One

by Winchesterville



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterville/pseuds/Winchesterville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker turns to Eliot for Support. Inspired by the songs "I'll Be The One" By Backstreet Boys and "Keep Me In Mind" By Zac Brown Band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The One

Rain splatters over the tinned roof above Eliot Spencer as he moves around the small apartment he calls his own. It’s one of those strange summer storms that seemed to spring up out of nowhere. Eliot loves those types of things. It always makes the world look so clear after wards, like there is no confusion what so ever.  
He stretches a little, fresh from a shower, Eliot feels better rested then he has all day, it's one of the few times he truly relaxes. Now he crosses his apartment to the two huge doors that peer out over the stat of Port Organ, watching as the rain settles in for the night over the town.

It's then he hears the noise. It's not loud, but it stands out from the pitter patter of rain on the room and it makes Elliot look towards the roof with a concerned expression. Who would be climbing the room of such a crappy little apartment building? Curious, he shrugs off the towel that had been draped over his shoulder and heads out on to the patio of his apartment, staring up at the roof, having to shield his eyes from the rain drops falling down.

The sound comes again, the slight 'bam' of something pattering on the roof top. He isn’t sure if it is human or animal and the paranoia he had earned serving both in the Marine Corpse and with the Leverage team makes him concerned. With a few tricks he has learned from Parker, he has scoured the wall of the building in seconds.

The rain is coming down harder now and Eliot can barely see, but he makes out the figure of a person huddled on the roof top. Carefully, Eliot makes his way towards the person, relaxing only when he makes out the form of a blonde haired woman sitting on the edge of the roof top, but then his worry returns just as instantly. Because it’s Parker, and she looks like hell. 

"Parker?" He calls out above the pitter patter of the rain and when he sees the look on her face, he can't help but worry. "Parker, what's wrong?" He demands, she turns towards him, her face flat and strangely even and for a moment it scared Eliot because he knows something is wrong. He reaches for her immediately.

"Parker talk to me!" He growls out, his voice gravely with worry.

"It's storming." Is all Parker says as Eliot pulls him in to her arms.

"Damn straight," Eliot replies, "Come on before you get sick." Eliot states. Parker doesn't argue, but follows him off the room and inside where it is much warmer and less wet. He quickly finds a robe and wraps it around her, drying her off and in the light of the dimly lit apartment, the woman he sees in front of him, scares the hell   
out of him.

"Parker what's wrong?" He demands once more.

"It's storming." Parker replies simply, which makes absolutely no sense to the older man.

"I know that Parker." Eliot replies.

"I hate storms." Parker whimpers out and Eliot freezes.

"Then why are you walking around in one?" Eliot questions. Parker doesn't respond to this question, just stares.

"I couldn't find him." She finally states before Eliot can speak again and he is confused.

"Find who?" He asks worriedly, "Alec? Nate?"

"Sterling." Parker replies simply, "He always calls when it storms." And Eliot becomes confused.

"Why would Sterling call you?" Eliot demands, a bit of venom in his tone.

"Because he knows I hate storms." Parker replies, her voice is barely a whisper and Eliot thinks she kind of sounds like she's going to cry, or she’s going crazy. Or maybe a bit of both.

"Why would Sterling care about that?" Eliot demands and Parker is just silent.

"Parker talk to me!" Eliot orders, taking her arm and she just looks at him.

"You'll hate me." She states simply and Eliot loosens his grip, taking her and gently setting her down.

"Talk to me Parker. What's going on with you?" He demands, though his tone is gentle.

"Sterling and I have been dating." Parker admits, as she stars at the wall and Eliot freezes.

"You....PARKER! STERLING!?" Eliot is practically shouting now. "Are you crazy?"

"I should've known better." She murmurs, curling up on the corner of the sofa, never meeting Eliot's eyes. "He said....he said... he loved me."

"Parker," Eliot murmurs quietly, his resolve breaking, not sure what else to say. "I'm sorry."

"Did he lie to me?" Parker asks, finally looking at me. "I mean, I don't know this stuff. You do. Did he lie to me Eliot?"

"I don't know." Eliot murmurs, reaching over and pulling the woman in to his arms and sighing lightly, he buries his face in the crook of her neck and she doesn’t refuse.

"He always calls when it's storming." Parker repeats.

"Come on Parker. You should get some sleep." Eliot murmurs gently and Parker squirms in his arms.

"I don't like storms." She murmurs, looking up at him.

"I'll stay with you Kay?" Eliot suggests, squeezing her lightly. "And then tomorrow we can go find Sterling." She looks up at him for a moment and then nods, agreeing with the suggestion. She allows Eliot to pull her off and he leads her to the single bed room in his apartment. Eliot gives Parker the bed he usually slept in and he takes a couch in the corner. Parker curls up on the bed in the darkness, not even bothering to cover herself. Eliot has to take the cover from the edge of the bed and places it gently over her, making sure she is tucked in. Parker just stares at the ceiling though and Eliot watches until thunder ripples across the sky and Parker sits straight up.

"Whoa!" Eliot gasps out, instantly at her side and wrapping his arms around her again. The blonde grifter clings to him like a small child and Eliot freezes because he has never seen this part of Parker before and it kind of scares him so he just hold hers her, murmuring gently in her ear while she clings. They stay like that even when the storm passes around midnight, Parker has finally drifted off to sleep and Eliot just watches her snore, afraid to wake her. By the time the sun rises over Organ, he too has fallen asleep, one arm curled tightly and protectively around the small woman.

Parker stirs around early morning after the first few rays have poked their head over three and she lays there, afraid of waking Eliot, afraid of the aftermath of last night.

But when he stirs finally, an hour or so later, he just squeezes her waist tightly.

"You okay?" He asks, stifling a yawn and Parker nods.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs weakly. Eliot sighs.

"It's okay Parker. It's what family is for." He murmurs back. "Want some breakfast?" and Parker frowns.

"Aren't you mad?" She asks, sitting up a little.

"About what?" Eliot asks and she pauses.

"Sterling...." She replies finally and he just looks down at her, sighing a little.

"I'm pissed as hell Parker." He murmurs, "Pissed that he hurt you." He gently lifts a hand to place on her chin.

"Why did he leave?" She asks softly, frowning at Eliot who just shakes his head.

"I dunno." Eliot returns, "But anyone who is stupid enough to leave you, sure as hell doesn't know what your worth." He informs her and she just smiles while Eliot chews on his lip.

"Parker," He murmurs softly, "Stay with me today. Let' me take care of you." He offers.

"No...It’s okay." Parker says quietly, shaking her head, sitting up in refusal. 

"Come on, we don't have any work." Eliot murmurs, sighing a little as he looks down at her. 'Look Parker, I'm not Sterling, but I can take care of you." Parker looks up at him, frowning and unsure as Eliot reaches over and pulls her in to his arms. She buries her head in to his chest and sighs, letting him hold her for the moment before pulling back to look up at him.

"Eliot," She whispers softly, arms still curled tightly in the shirt he'd worn the night before.

"I'm right here Parker." He murmured softly.

"I need you." She swallowed hard, the words fumbling out of her mouth as she clung to him.

"I've got you Parker," Eliot mumbles back. "I've got you, I'm right here."

"Don't leave me." She whimpers softly, "Please don't leave me."

"I won't. Parker, I promise I won't. “He murmurs back, leaning down and pressing their lips together in a passionate, comforting kiss that Parker returns hungrily. She doesn't stop and he doesn't pull back, her only movement is the way she moves to straddle his waist and then to lift his shirt over his head before pushing their lips together again hungrily and pushing him back in to the silk sheets of the bed....

…And they don’t look for Sterling that day, or any day. Parker stays with Eliot. It’s weeks before the team has another case, and Parker just stays. Of course, Eliot doesn’t mind. Since the day that Parker showed up on his roof, he had spent every waking moment with her and today is no different. 

Eliot is in the kitchen, making dinner. A country station that Eliot likes is playing commercials in the background. Parker is perched on the counter beside Eliot, legs dangling off as she stares out the window. Her eyes are distant, and he knows. 

He knows she’s thinking about him and that kills Eliot. Partly because Eliot is jealous, but mostly because Eliot hates that Parker is hurt. Sighing softly, he lays down his knife, pausing his chicken-cutting as “Keep Me In Mind,” by the Zack Brown Band, finally airs over the static-filled country station. He nudges Parker, who just looks at him with that blank stare and she smiles as she comes back to him.

He extends his hand, a silent question. She just stares down at him, uncertain and he wonders if Parker has ever even danced with a guy before. So he keeps his hand out, motioning for her response before she smiles again and takes his hand, hoping on the counter. Eliot grins, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

He hums the tune to the song, even sings a little and just holds Parker as they dance, pulling him closer to him, running a hand through her blond hair. She rests her head against his cheek, her eyes closing as the two dance in the middle of the empty apartment.

Well the world can be real tough, find shelter in me, if there’s no one else to love, keep me in mind-“ Eliot sings along to the song, humming the last few bars and Parker just clings to him, and when the song ends, she doesn’t pull away.

“Thank you Els,” She whispers softly, Eliot just chuckles and he doesn’t mind the nickname because, hell, it’s Parker and who is he to refuse?

“Course Parker,” He murmurs back, “Anytime.” He murmured softly and she leans up and presses their lips together. Eliot smiles into the kiss, welcoming the tongue that traced along his lips and deepened the kiss. After a moment, Parker pulls back, smiling up at him with that distant smile of hers, no trace of Sterling in her eyes at all as she simply says:

“Is dinner ready? I’m hungry.”


End file.
